The Tease
by LottaLovesWriting26
Summary: Who knew Cameron was such a tease? This is M for a clear reason. No underage people please. Don't say I didn't warn you. Contains some but not heaps of smut, and constant sex references. Chameron


**A/N: Hey House people. This is smutty, yes the smut isn't the whole chapter, but that's only the first reason young ones should stay away. The second reason why young ones might want to stay away is the constant referencing and swearing. There is a reason it's M 15, PLEASE don't read this if you are under fifteen, or it offends you. So I've written a little smut before, but never House md smut. So, here's my try at an idea in my head. I hate that they broke up Chase and Cameron, and they also singlehandedly broke up all my favourite couples of House which I was NOT happy about, and my two favourite women of House have left, (Cameron and Cuddy), so I haven't really watched the later seasons and don't really like them. This is a Chameron fic, post Both Sides Now. Hope you enjoy.**

**The Tease**

"Dr Cameron, are you listening? I was asking if you could take clinic duty seeming as you don't have much to do for a couple of hours."

Cuddy sighed exasperatedly as Cameron stared off into space again.

She didn't know what it was with her ex-employee, but this past week she had been rather _distracted_. Cameron smirked, not really paying attention to the Dean's words.

She was replaying the best parts from her honeymoon over and over in her head.

_Mmm, Rob. Amazing eyes, amazing touch, amazing kisses, amazing tongue, _she thought the last one with a giggle, _amazing ass, amazing—_ "DR CAMERON!" Cuddy raised her voice making Cameron jump.

She gave a sheepish laugh. "I'm sorry. You were saying?" Cameron said non-chalantly.

"I was asking you if you would do clinic duty, for about the fourth time. House is immersed in a case, and all of our other clinic doctors are swept up with their own work. We've short on doctors. But I'm not sure you're going to be much of help if you're this distracted." Cuddy told her with an annoyed tone.

"Oh ok. Yeah I guess I can. Sorry for being distracted, uh, I guess I'm tired?" Cameron lied about the last part.

She was well rested, because _someone_ wore her out before bed.

"You look well-rested to me. But if you will _focus_ on our patients, then you can do the clinic duty." Cuddy had an air of suspicion, but waved it off, as long as the clinic patients were off her mind.

She had momentarily forgotten that Cameron and Chase's honeymoon was last week, and that it seemed they were still in the honeymoon phase.

As Cuddy clicked down the hall in her heels, Cameron took to one of the clinic rooms. It wasn't much for Cuddy to worry about, a strangely quiet day.

She only had a few common colds, flus, and generally kid's stuff to diagnose. In between a few patients she had a half an hour break, so she decided to take advantage of this and have coffee.

She texted her husband to ask if he wanted anything, but he answered, "Can't, have a meeting. I won't be able to talk for an hour, but you can text me. Love Rob." As Cameron sat down for her coffee, only five minutes had passed.

She was thinking of something else to do, when an idea popped in her head. She smirked devilishly. _Time to tease Rob_. She texted 'Too bad you're in a meeting, because I've been thinking about you all day.'

Chase groaned. The stupid meeting with these elderly men rattling on about finances was about exciting as watching paint dry. He needed to find a distraction.

But one came up as his pocket vibrated.

A text from Ally. He stealthily laid the mobile on his lap and only looked down when he was sure the arguing old men were entranced in their conversations.

'Too bad you're in a meeting, because I've been thinking about you all day.' He could practically hear the seductive tones in her voice, her eyebrow raises.

How did she know what he was thinking?

Frankly, he couldn't stop thinking about her, and in a good way too.

Passionate scenes from his honeymoon and even last night flashed in his memory.

He could feel her warm body, her lips and touches, hear her moans. It was enough to make his forehead glisten with sweat and his pants tighten, at the worst time too.

He wrote back, 'Damn Ally. Don't tempt me.'

She knew she had him from his reply, 'Damn Ally. Don't tempt me.'.

This was fun. She suddenly felt daring, and went to the bathroom to craft her next response. When she was in the privacy of a bathroom stall, she took off her shirt and bra.

She couldn't even believe what she was doing.

With most men she had dated, even her first husband, she would never even consider doing something like this.

But with Rob she trusted him so much, and he turned her on more than any other man.

She was extremely lucky to have him, and have caught him for life.

She took a picture of her breasts, and laughing naughtily, sent it off to Rob, with the caption, 'Does this tempt you?'.

Rob's eyes widened and he gasped as he saw the picture Ally had posted.

'Does this tempt you?'. Her pert, well rounded breasts seemed to spring out at him.

Like hell it did. He looked up for a moment with the men suddenly looking his way after finishing their argument, right when his cheeks were blazing and his forehead was glistening.

"Dr Chase, what is your opinion on this matter? Would like a glass of water?" Dr Watson added on the last sentence taking in Chase's sweaty, flushed face.

Chase cleared his voice. "Yes." He said, but his voice sounded husky and taken down two octaves from his usual voice.

The elder doctors looked at him rather strangely, but continued on with the conversation and luckily Watson's first question was dropped as he handed Chase the water.

Chase hadn't been listening to a word, he had been far too distracted as he was pinning physically over his wife.

He took a sip of water, and replied, 'Allison you're killing me! As much I like it, not the right time. I'm in the middle of a finance meeting with these old guys and it'd look weird if they realised I had a hard on the whole time.'

'Allison you're killing me! As much I like it, not the right time. I'm in the middle of a finance meeting with these old guys and it'd look weird if they realised I had a hard on the whole time.'

Cameron felt a thrill knowing he was aroused. She bit her lip, as her panties dampened.

She knew she shouldn't tease him further, but it was just too delicious to pass up that opportunity.

';) Oh honey, I'm sooo wet. I wish you could be here to rub my nipples, rub my clit, and lick my clit…' She sent to him.

';) Oh honey, I'm sooo wet. I wish you could be here to rub my nipples, rub my clit, and lick my clit…' Chase sucked in a hard breath quietly and had to practically force his hands away from his pants to relieve himself of all the pressure.

He couldn't jack off in the middle of a hospital meeting. Not if he didn't want Cuddy or any other of the hospital administrators to say something about it.

He could get suspended or worse, fired. 'Ally, honey, don't start something you can't finish. I love you, but you are making me too horny.'

Secretly he thought it was so sexy that his shy Ally would even do something like this but he was not in the right place.

'Ally, honey, don't start something you can't finish. I love you, but you are making me too horny." That was the exact response she wanted.

She retaliated with the one thing that would drive him insane; she took off all her clothes, and did a couple of naked poses for the camera.

She sent three of the best ones.

Chase outright gawked at the sexy naked pictures of his wife.

He saved them to his phone as soon as he could.

His body was twitching with built up pleasure.

As soon as the men looked then looked away again, Chase came up with something to send his wife. 'Ally you are so fucking sexy. I swear as soon as I can get out of this meeting I'm gonna fuck your brains out.' He pressed the send button with a smirk.

'Ally you are so fucking sexy. I swear as soon as I can get out of this meeting I'm gonna fuck your brains out.' It was Cameron's turn to suck in a hard breath.

She was in trouble all right.

Then she came up with another idea. 'Would an 'emergency page' do the trick? ;)'

Chase smiled as he got this message.

As soon as they looked away again, Chase replied. 'Sure. Where will you meet me?'

Cameron wrote back. 'In clinic room 2.' Cameron then paged Chase's beeper.

Chase's beeper went off and he faked looking at it, and held in a hearty chuckle as he read the message. 'Urgent sexytime needed' read the page.

"Looks like I'm needed in the OR. Sorry guys."

He ran out of the room down a couple of hallways detouring past the OR, but then changing in the locker room in five seconds to a more casual attire of jeans, a simple blue t-shirt and leather jacket, so he would look like a clinic patient.

He walked into clinic room two, where out of nowhere Cameron attacked him with a steamy kiss. "Urgent sexytime needed? That's cute."

Chase chuckled as they finally broke their kiss to breathe. "It was so you'd know it wasn't an actual page for a surgery. Now I believe you had a promise if you got out of that meeting?" Cameron wrapped her arms around Chase's neck. "I said I'd fuck your brains out."

He replied and swiftly wrapped her legs around his torso. Cameron gasped as she was pressed up perfectly against Chase's erection.

With one arm in a stronghold around her hips, he pulled off her scrubs top forcefully with his free hand while Cameron shoved off his jacket and then pulled off his shirt.

The rest of her clothes, from her bra to her pants, and her shoes were skilfully taken off by Chase's left arm.

He then shoved her panties down and pressed forcefully one of his fingers down on her clit.

Cameron moaned out at this sudden hard contact. He rubbed her clit in circles, pressing firmer and firmer with each circle increasing her moans to all out cries.

Cameron bit down her lips drawing blood.

She hadn't even had an orgasm and she was drenched. Two could play at this game.

She pulled down his pants and boxers revealing his erection. Cameron stroked his penis firmer and faster with each stroke. Their heads spun with the pleasure of giving and receiving.

Finally when Cameron started to scream, he knew she was close.

He pushed her against a wall and removed his fingers.

He thrust into her hard, getting her back for the frustration she caused him earlier.

Cameron's whole body tensed with pleasure at the wonderful but maddening sensation of being fucked against a wall. She was trapped beneath Chase with almost no support, so it in turn crushed her against him, she was smothered by his body, and she could feel his thrusts much more intensely.

He knew where her g-spot was and hit it every time, making her yell his name for each thrust. His heavy breathing became more laboured and he grunted at the feeling of her walls gripping him as she rained her juices heavily down on him in the midst of her orgasm.

They let out a joint scream as they released themselves together.

Meanwhile, Cuddy was sorting out her papers at her desk as a concerned looking nurse rushed to her door. "Come in Brenda."

Cuddy told the nurse. "We have a problem at the clinic. We've heard screaming coming from one of the rooms and we're a bit concerned. Could you come check it out, ask if they're ok?" Cuddy nodded.

It could be a mentally insane patient screaming at a doctor or something. She went with the nurse down the hall.

House was about to go home, passing the clinic, when he heard a high pitched female scream coming from clinic room 2.

He figured it was some insane woman but then he turned around as soon as he heard a male grunt.

That was suspicious. Porn at work?

But for once in his life, Dr House was wrong.

And he actually loved being wrong. Because sure enough, there was his two ex-colleagues, Chase and Cameron.

They were both stark naked, and he could see clearly, Chase pinning Cameron on a wall, thrusting into her. He snickered.

The clinic would get a load of this. He decided to keep the first show to himself, as no one could really see Cameron.

They screamed, and then Cameron strutted out of Chase's grip, before forcefully pinning him._ Oh yeah, that's the stuff. _

House motioned for the nurses to come over to view the couple through the small glass frame in the door, but not without giving House some money first.

The more people paid, the longer they stayed. One guy payed a hundred dollars for ten minutes of Chase devouring Cameron's breasts.

"Step right up, step right up, for the live action porn of a lifetime!" House announced, but he was only met by a not-so-impressed Cuddy.

"HOUSE, what is going on? What porn?" Cuddy tried to see through the window, but House blocked her view, so she rolled her eyes, simply twisting his nipples and then pushing him aside. "Ow! Shit Cuddy!" House crossed his arms over his chest.

Cuddy looked through the glass pane and gasped at what she saw.

Cameron, very _unprofessionally_, was straddling Chase on one of her clinic beds!

She stormed in, not without dragging House in by the ear. "Ow, ow, ow, ow," House repeated.

Cuddy turned on the light and Cameron gasped as she turned around to see her boss glaring at her. "Um…sorry?" Cameron gained her composure and got off of Chase.

"Sorry won't work. Dr Cameron do you know how long you've been missing clinic duty? Two hours! And you were _fucking___on a clinic bed that will cost hundreds of dollars to replace! Not to mention just how unprofessional this is! I understand you are married, but that does not give you a pass to fuck in my hospital!" Cuddy blew up.

Cameron and Chase just gulped and gave each other surprised looks. "And House, you didn't stop them; you just made your little money's worth on these two! Letting everyone see how unprofessional this hospital is!"

Chase leapt off the bed. "WHAT?" He looked like he could punch House.

"How many people saw us?" Cameron, even though naked, was visibly blushing.

"About twenty or so? Trust me Chase; you don't how lucky you are." House winked at Chase before ogling at Cameron's breasts, making her glare and cover them up with her arms.

This just angered Chase more. "Keep your perverted eyes off her mate, she's mine." Chase warned him, his accent becoming more pronounced.

Cameron smiled softly at how protective he sounded. "Settle down. Dr Chase, Dr Cameron, I'm going to suspend you for a week with no pay for this. And as for you Dr House, I'm going to let Dr Foreman be the boss of this case while you only have clinic duties for _**one whole week**_."

Cuddy reprimanded. "Aw, but Mom…" House groaned. "No more smartass remarks or its two weeks. As for you two, for everyone's sake, please put on some clothes."

She directed to Cameron and Chase who blushed in tandem.

They handed each other their clothes and walked out, still rosy cheeked with tousled hair, dilated pupils and heaving chests as they were caught before they could reach orgasm. They held hands.

The nurses winked and smiled flirtatiously at Chase, having seen his_ abilities_ with Cameron. Cameron reacted by simply glaring, signalling them to stay away from her man.

"So, a week's suspension. What are we gonna do?" Cameron asked as she changed quickly into her normal clothes in front of Chase.

"Make the best of a bad situation. How about instead of a naked weekend," he slapped Cameron's ass, "a naked week?" Cameron bubbled with giggles.

"That sounds amazing. We better get home fast. By the way, I want you to fuck me against the wall again. I loved that." Cameron said, turning around to face him.

"How about you trap me against a wall this time?" Chase asked.

Cameron kissed him sweetly. "I love you." She smiled as they walked out. "I love you too." **


End file.
